


Mistakes Were Made

by toph_the_rock_eater_ (LetsGoKazeo)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Hahn Is Gay, M/M, Teen Pregnancy, Yue Lives AU, needless to say things don’t go according to plan, no smut because they’re minors, only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoKazeo/pseuds/toph_the_rock_eater_
Summary: At Yue’s wedding to Hahn, many things are revealed.11/10/2020: a BIG change has been made to the last part! Reread it!
Relationships: Hahn/OC (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

Chief Arnook walked into a room where Yugoda sat alone, and sat down beside her. “How is Hahn?”

“His injuries are severe,” said she, “but our healers are working diligently. We expect him to make a full recovery in time for the wedding.”

“That’s good to hear.” Arnook grinned. “Hahn is a young and strong man. I have faith in him.”

Standing outside was Sokka. “All good?” he asked, poking his head in.

“Yes.” Arnook turned to him. “Sokka, will you be staying for the wedding?”

“I don’t see why we couldn’t. As the princess’s protector during the battle, I feel it’d be polite.” He sat with them. “Also, we have ourselves plenty of time before the Fire Nation considers coming back. Let me discuss it with Aang and Katara. Then we’ll decide.”

“Sounds good. Princess Yue will be pleased to see you, I know.”

Sokka stood up. “Well, I’m going to go see them. See you.”

“Goodbye for now, Sokka. I look forward to seeing you.”

Once Sokka had left, Arnook turned back to Yugoda. “What am I going to do with him?”


	2. At the Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I suck at transitions.

“Today, we celebrate the wedding of Hahn and Princess Yue,” stated Chief Arnook.

“May the spirits bless these two as they become husband and wife under…”

As the ceremony went on, Sokka could focus on nothing but how beautiful the princess was. Even though she wasn’t his, he could still look. Though it was sad, she was still beautiful as always.

“The marriage is to be sealed with a kiss. Yue, Hahn, you may now kiss.”

Right as their lips were about to meet, Yue stepped back.

Hahn opened an eye when he noticed the absence of Yue’s lips on his. “Yue?”

“I’m sorry.” Yue faced the ground, eyes closed. “I value the customs of this tribe, and take pride in helping to uphold them. But... I simply cannot do this.”

Hahn was confused. “Why the cold feet, Yue? Something wrong?”

“Yes. Very wrong.” She looked up at Hahn. “I’m in love with another man.”

Everyone gasped.

“It’s not true…” said her father. “Tell me it’s not true…”

“It is.” Yue sniffled. “I’m so sorry, Father.”

“You’re not alone, Yue.” Hahn smiled. “I’m in love with another man too.”

Everyone gasped again.

“Men can’t marry men… can they?” said a child.

“Yes, it’s true. I have fallen in love with somebody the same gender as myself. I know many of you may not think it possible, and there’s a good chance it goes against our customs. But it happened anyway. I’m in love with a man.”

“Who is this man?” asked somebody.

“His name is Nilam.”

A young man with deep blue eyes shoved his way through his parents’ arms. “H... Hahn? Is it true?”

Hahn raised a finger, then slowly retracted it into his fist. “Come, Nilam.”

Nilam took a step towards Hahn, looking up at him, then advanced at a snail’s pace until they were within just a few feet of each other.

“I could tell from the start that there was just something between us. I was drawn to you. You made me feel things nobody else could make me feel.”

“H-Hahn…”

“Nilam, I love you. It’s more than a friendship. I want to be with you.”

Nilam grew teary-eyed. “Hahn… it can’t be… do you really love me as much as I love you?”

“Nilam, I speak nothing but the truth. It’s you I love. You and you only. I love you just as you love me.”

“I’ll tell you the truth,” said Yue reluctantly. “Sokka and I… we have…” She almost couldn’t bring herself to say it. “We’ve… We’ve had sex.”

_ “WHAT?!” _ at least eight people shouted. Mothers covered their children’s ears, and one person even fainted.

“Listen. This tribe’s beliefs and system are beyond important to me. I couldn’t afford to go against it. But Sokka… I loved Sokka so much. I was torn in two. I couldn’t take it. Until…” Yue’s voice began to break, “I just… gave up. I let it happen. I’m so, so sorry… I’ve failed you all.”

“Are you okay, Yue?”

“No, I’m not. I’ve disrespected everyone and everything that holds the foundation for this tribe. It’s all my fault.”

“Yue, I assure you, if anyone’s hurting this tribe more, it’s me. That kid was right, men don’t marry men. At least, not in our tribe. Who knows what other tribes do? But we aren’t them… we’re our own tribe with our own rules.”

“But I’m the princess… I have the future of this tribe in my hands.”

“What I’m trying to say is, don’t beat yourself up so much, Yue. You’re not the worst person in the world. You’re far from it. You’re a wonderful young woman with a world of potential ahead of you. We both are. That doesn’t mean we can’t make mistakes. Mistakes were made. Big ones. But we’re young. We’re alive. We have good souls.”

“Hey, I thought of something,” Nilam piped up. “You know, recently, there’s been a bit of a divide between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, not just because of distance, but because the people haven’t really been getting along. Also, I heard the Southern Water Tribe’s population has been on the decline. So I was thinking… if someone from the Southern Water Tribe and someone from the Northern Water Tribe were to marry, the tribes could be reunited.”

Arnook walked up to Nilam. “You are quite bright, Nilam. Your idea is wonderful. To tell the truth, I did like Sokka. He was young, brave… had he visited earlier, I’d likely have chosen him. But alas, things went differently. And once it’s decided two people will marry, the decision is usually final, but for a purpose this important, I don’t see why we couldn’t make changes, albeit at the last minute.”

Yue and Sokka’s faces lit up.

“I just have one question,” said he as he turned to Yue. “Has Sokka…  _ impregnated _ you?!”

“I don’t know yet. It’s possible, though. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Ah.” Arnook took his spot once more. “Water Tribe!” he called. “What an interesting turn of events.”

* * *

“So, what do you want to do now that we’re married? Do an activity?”

“Well, the sad thing is, I have to go.”

“...What?”

“We’ve held off the Fire Nation for long enough, but Aang, Katara, and I need to do more to stop them.” Sokka took Yue’s hands in his. “I’ll be back, Yue. I promise. I’d stay with you, but Katara and Aang need me. Aang needs to learn earthbending and firebending, and he and Katara need my help to defeat the Fire Nation. I’d take you with me, but… it’s far too dangerous. Whether or not you end up being pregnant, I can’t afford to lose you. Your tribe needs you. And I promise you, if you do end up pregnant, I’ll help you take care of the baby.” Sokka hopped up onto Appa. “Goodbye, Yue. I’ll see you again.”

“Yip yip,” said Aang.

“I love you!” Sokka called from the bison’s back.

“I love you too…” Yue replied. “Oh, Sokka…” She fought back tears. “He’ll be back. I have faith in him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Nilam transcribed to Inuktitut is ᓂᓚᒻ.


	3. Return of the Prince

Morning came, and Appa made his landing.

“I’m back!” Sokka called. He looked, and saw many people, but who stood out was none other than the princess.

“Sokka!” Yue half-ran to him.

“I promised you I’d return… and I’m not one to break promises, am I?”

“Oh, Sokka…” Tears found their way into Yue’s eyes. “I knew you’d come for me!”

Yue wrapped her arms around Sokka.

“Katara! Aang! You’re back too! And… who are these new faces?”

“This is Toph,” Sokka said, pointing to the girl dressed in green.

“It’s a bit cold here,” said the girl.

“And this is Zuko.” Sokka pointed to the boy with half a face.

Yue gasped. “Like…  _ Prince _ Zuko?!”

“I’m a good guy now. Promise.”

“I can confirm. He’s our friend now. Even if he wasn’t, the Fire Nation’s been defeated, so capturing Aang is a lost cause.”

That was when Sokka noticed a strange feeling inside himself. “Hey, Yue…”

“Oh, yeah. That.”

“What?”

“Well—”

“Ah, great!” a voice rang. It was Chief Arnook. “Now that you’re finally here, it’s time for a celebration!”

“Uh… what?”

“You heard me!” He took Sokka’s hand. “Come! Tell me about these friends you have!”

“Whoa!”

* * *

“Northern Water Tribe!” Arnook called, taking his spot as everyone gathered. “Today, we are celebrating many things!”

Hahn, Nilam, Yue, and Sokka stood alongside Arnook.

“Firstly, Hahn and Nilam’s trading post has been extremely successful. They receive customers from inside and outside our tribe every day, and are thriving with their earnings.”

Everyone clapped.

“Secondly, Sokka, the prince from the Southern Water Tribe, has returned to us alive and well after he and his friends helped end a long battle with the Fire Nation.”

_ Prince? _ Sokka thought.

“You may know Katara, his sister, and Aang, the Avatar. Also, two new friends, Toph from the Earth Kingdom, and former Fire Nation prince Zuko, who has given up evil and saved himself, have come to greet us. Thanks to them, we are victorious! The Fire Nation will bother us no more.”

Everyone cheered.

“And finally, the biggest announcement of all...”

_ What could be bigger than that? _ thought Sokka, and likely everyone else too.

“Our Princess Yue… is with child!”

The crowd erupted into a tremendous cascade of joy.

“Is it true?” asked Sokka.

“Yes, Sokka. We’re having a baby.” Yue placed one hand at the top of her bump just below her chest, and the other under it. “Couldn’t you tell?”

Sokka scratched his head. “I mean… I didn’t wanna be rude.”

“Understandable.”

“I knew it would happen,” said he, tearing up. “Us… parents… though, in all honesty, we’re a little young to be parents, you know.”

“Yeah, you’re right… well, it’s better having kids with me than Hahn, right?”

“You got it!” Hahn called from a few meters away, Nilam at his side.

“Oh, Hahn…” Nilam sighed. “I never thought my dream would come true.”

Hahn gave a low, throaty chuckle. “I have you to thank, Yue. If you hadn’t gotten cold feet, chances are I wouldn’t’ve fessed up either.” Hahn turned back to Nilam and kissed him.

“I love you.” Sokka kissed Yue’s cheek, then brought his face down to her belly. “And I love you.”


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I’d throw this out there: I LOVE FANART. Go ahead, I’d be honored. I’ll even put it in the fic, with your permission of course.  
> *Zuko bursts in at the mention of honor*

Sokka paced back and forth. The healers were quite busy today, for a very important reason.

His memory flashed before him.

“Nngh!” Yue fell onto her knees, grabbing her large belly.

Sokka sat next to her, a hand on her shoulder. “Yue? Yue, are you okay?”

“Something’s… wrong… I can feel it…”

“What?”

“It’s… I… It hurts…” She took a deep breath, then shuddered. “I think… I think the baby’s coming!”

It had all happened so fast. And now, here he was, waiting for it to happen, waiting for the time to come.

Katara had volunteered to help with the delivery. “I helped Gran-Gran deliver babies all the time, remember?” she had said.

It felt like days. Sokka had been sitting, standing, pacing for what seemed like forever. It was only a matter of time… so close, yet so far.

Suddenly there was a loud cry. Sokka knew exactly what it was.

Yet another long minute passed, and another, and then...

The door opened.

“Wait!” he heard Yue suddenly exclaim. “Something’s wrong…!”

The door closed again.

Only a few minutes passed, but it felt like years. At last a young woman came out of the room.

“Attention healers! I need backup!” she yelled, pushing Sokka aside.

Multiple women shuffled into the hall, then entered the room.

He began to panic. “What’s happening?”

“We don’t know. Try to stay calm. We’ll do all we can to have it sorted out.”

The door closed before Sokka had a chance to look inside.

Each passing minute felt like decades. Sokka was so nervous, it almost hurt physically. What was happening? Was Yue okay? Was the baby okay?

After barely ten minutes, ten minutes that felt like a thousand years, the door finally opened. It was Katara.

“Katara? What happened? Is Yue okay?” Sokka asked her quickly and frantically.

“You have quite a surprise waiting for you,” said she. “Come in.”

Sokka entered the room. There was his princess, sitting peacefully in her bed, soft wailing coming from a large bundle she held in her arms.

“Shh, shh,” Yue whispered. “Mama’s here.”

“Yue?”

“Sokka…” she just barely breathed out. “You’re a  _ father. _ We’re  _ parents.” _

Sokka looked at the bundle she was holding. There were not one, but two tiny babies, wailing and flailing.

“Two babies…” Sokka was in shock. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “You had… two… babies?”

“Yes,” said the princess. “Twins. Both healthy. Both girls.”

“Can I see them?”

“Of course you can. Come here.”

Sokka came closer. The first baby had his skin tone. Her hair was the color of his, with a small white dot on the top part. The second also had his skin tone, her hair white like her mother’s with a dark spot.

“So these are our babies…” Sokka’s eyes slowly filled with tears as he reached out a hand to feel their warm, soft faces. They calmed down when they felt their father’s touch. “They’re perfect, Yue. I couldn’t ask for better.”

Yue gently stroked the head of each baby. They were so very small, so very squishy-looking, and so very beautiful. “What are we going to name them?”

There was a long pause.

“I want to call the first one Yuka,” said Yue. “It means… a bright star.”

“Yuka…”

“Also, it’s almost like a combination of our names. Yue… Sokka… Yuka.”

“Yuka… I like that name.” He sniffled. “I love that name.”

Yuka yawned and snuggled up to her mother, seeming content with her name.

“What about the other one?”

“I’ll let you name her,” Yue told him. “You are their father, after all.”

Sokka looked at her, then back down at the babies. “I mean, I’m not that good at thinking up names. But I know a few. I think I might have one, as a matter of fact.”

“What is it? Tell me.”

“Atka,” said he. “It means… guardian spirit.”

“Atka… What a beautiful name.” Yue looked at her tiny babies, then back up at Sokka. “That’s a wonderful name, Sokka. Yuka and Atka… those will be their names.”

“Yuka... Atka…” Sokka gently caressed his daughters’ faces. “Welcome to the world, you two.”

Sokka brought his face to Yue’s, and they kissed.

* * *

“Attention Northern Water Tribe! I have an announcement!” Arnook called. “This morning, Princess Yue gave birth to two healthy baby girls! Please welcome…” He held the babies high for all to see. “...Yuka and Atka!”

The crowd roared with happiness. Headwear, scarves, and everything in between were tossed up into the air.

“These births mark the beginning of a new era of love, prosperity, and peace for generations to come. Long live the Water Tribe!” Arnook shouted.

“Long live the Water Tribe!” shouted Sokka.

“Long live the Water Tribe!” shouted Yue.

The crowd’s voices all shouted as one. “Long live the Water Tribe!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the circle of life!


End file.
